


Kragdu Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [22]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	Kragdu Headcanons

**Who hogs the duvet**

Yondu, though he will never admit it in the morning.

 

**Who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

Neither, they work together. Even if they didn’t, Yondu doesn’t like to show affection around the other scavengers. 

 

**Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

I’d say it about even. Mostly, they just buy what catches their eye, or something they think the other would like. Every time Kraglin sees a tiny trinket he thinks Yondu would want in his collection, he buys it.

 

**Who gets up first in the morning**

Yondu, he’s the captain.

 

**Who suggests new things in bed**

These two are some kinky fuckers. Literally. I don’t think there’s anything they haven’t tried in that department, to be honest. They probably just say what they wanna do and the other ones like “okay”.

 

**Who cries at movies**

Kraglin, he’s a blubbering baby when it comes to emotional movies.

 

**Who gives unprompted messages**

Lovey Dovey: Kraglin

NSFW: Yondu 

 

**What are they like when they’re sick**

Kraglin: tries to work through it. There’s so much to do, he doesn’t want to let a sickness get n the way. He’ll work until he passes out and a Yondu has to chastise him like a child for not taking care of himself.

 

They’re like the pot and the kettle.

 

Yondu: tries to work through it. There’s so much to do, he doesn’t want to let a sickness get n the way. He’ll work until he passes out and a Kraglin has to chastise him like a child for not taking care of himself.

 

**Who gets jealous easiest**

YONDU!

 

**Who collects something unusual**

It’s not that Yondu collects unusual items, it’s just how excited he gets about them. When he sees one on a shelf, or Kraglin buys him one, he lets a whole new side of himself out. A side that wasn’t a child slave, or rejected by his own people. He lets out the unguarded, happy, in the moment Yondu.

 

**Who takes the longest to get ready**

I think it’s about the same, maybe Kraglin since he has hair?

 

**Who is the tidiest and organized**

They’re not tidy by any means, but Kraglin is the  _ least _ messy of the two

 

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon**

Little spoon Yondu 100%!

 

**Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

They’re pretty even when it comes to competitiveness, Yondu’s the one that can’t let losses go. So when he loses something to Kraglin, he’s a whiny bitch for the rest of the day.

 

**Who starts the most arguments**

Yes.

 

**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

Kraglin. Yondu’s response is always, “Isn’t Peter enough of a pet?”

 

**What couple traditions they have**

Whenever the other is upset, they tell them stories about Peter as a kid to cheer them up.

 

**What tv shows they watch together**

Whatever is on, they really don’t care.

 

**Another couple they hang out with**

They probably had a double date with Peter and Gamora once, just to appease their son. They told Gamora so many embarrassing stories about Peter as a kid! Kraglin and Rocket are BFF’s now, so they hang out with him and Groot.

 

**How they spend time together as a couple**

Working, fucking, repeat.

 

**Who made the first move**

I have a feeling ‘them’ just happened one day.

 

**Who brings flowers home**

Kraglin, Yondu acts like he doesn’t like. He totally does.

 

**Who is the best cook**

Neither, there's a reason they have a cook on the ship. 

 

**Who snores**

100% Yondu

 


End file.
